EJ DiMera
Elvis Aron (EJ) DiMera is a British citizen of Salem and was born on October 12, 1978. He lives in the DiMera Mansion and in an apartment near Salem. EJ DIMERA HAD SEX WITH HIS NUMBER ONE FAN. FANS COMES FIRST. EJ arrived in Salem as a mysterious stranger that lived next door to Sami Brady. He was later revealed to be Stefano DiMera's son. On Stefano's orders, EJ shot John Black and took his kidney, so Stefano could have the strength to be back in his feet. He also coerced Sami into having sex with him, so he could get her pregnant. Stefano planned to use the stem cells of his grandchildren to save his life, but EJ changed his mind and bonded with Sami and his unborn kids. When the twins were born, it turned out Lucas Horton was the father of one of them and EJ was the father of the other one, Johnny DiMera . Stefano told Sami he would leave her family alone if she married EJ, and after John was hit by a car and killed, Sami agreed to do it On their wedding day, EJ was shot by a mysterious assailant, and briefly paralyzed. EJ regained full mobility of his legs and eventually turned his back on Stefano when he learned he revived and brainwashed John to be his soldier. Lucas went to prison for shooting EJ, and Sami and EJ lived in the mansion after Stefano went into a catatonic state and John learned he was Stefano's half-brother and gained control of Stefano's empire. When Lucas was let out on house arrest, Sami was torn between him and EJ, so EJ started a relationship with Nicole Walker. EJ and Stefano also reconciled when Stefano recovered and came back to Salem. EJ married Nicole, but eventually learned that she had lost their baby and stolen Sami and EJ's baby, Sydney, to pass off as her own. EJ was also furious when he learned Stefano knew the whole time. To get revenge in both Stefano and Sami for betraying him, EJ kidnapped Sydney and eventually faked her death, but his feelings for Sami returned, so he played the hero and brought Sydney back to Salem. EJ and Sami were going to remarry, but Rafe found proof that EJ had kidnapped Sydney and Sami took the kids and left him. A few weeks after their so-called- wedding, Sami longs for revenge. She goes to the DiMera Mansion to find EJ drunk and asleep on his bed. Sami finds a gun and shoots him in the head. EJ is found by his father Stefano DiMera and is hospitalized. After near-death experiences, he finally comes home and finds out Sami shot him but he still doesn't want their relationship to fall, so he keeps it a secret. While in the hospital, EJ fakes amnesia and pretends to believe that he and Sami are still getting married. Sami goes along with the story until EJ tells her he was faking. Sami and Rafe get together and later get engaged. EJ blackmails Sami to give him full custody of Sydney and Johnny in an effort to protect them or he will spill the beans that she shot him and put her in jail. Sami gives Sydney and Johnny to EJ while Will Horton, (Sami's oldest son) and Ali Horton (Will's biological sister) stay with her. Nicole gangs up with EJ to take the kids. EJ starts to feel a bond with Nicole and they get engaged shortly before New Year's Eve. Sami and Rafe get an apartment with her kids Sydney, Ali, Johnny, and Will. Nicole DiMera , who had once had taken care of Sydney with EJ whom believed Nicole was the mother of his child, but Nicole had switched Mia's baby Grace, with Sami's. Sami believed that baby Grace was her daughter, and loved her. Grace then got sick and died, and Nicole feels a tinge of guilt. Nicole becomes too attached with Sydney when Sami figures out the story. EJ is furious with Nicole and they get divorced. A while later, EJ's other son Johnny is diagnosed with eye cancer and needs to get surgery, After the surgery, Johnny loses an eye and must wear an eyepatch. Although EJ and Sami make a deal to share the kids when Johnny recovers, EJ and Stefano are fed up with Rafe and take a prisoner, who undergoes plastic surgery as a body double. Rafe is locked away and given an amnesiac medicine. Sami has relationship troubles with this new Rafe, who blames his rude behavior on the car accident he just had (the real Rafe was in a car accident and then was switched with the fake). EJ, meanwhile, gets involved with Nicole until her sister, Taylor Raines arrives. He and her fall in love, but can't have each other because of Nicole. Faux Rafe also kills Nicole and Taylor's sick mom, Fay, when she finds out about his secret. Fay tells Nicole to beware of EJ, then dies. In May 2011, writers revealed, Nicole is determined to find out what EJ's secret is. She hears Vivian and Gus talking about Rafe being the DiMera basement prisoner, but Nicole doesn't know what to do because she loves EJ. She then sees him kissing Taylor, and plots revenge. Nicole learns that EJ and Stefano are holding Rafe in the basement, and stops EJ from divorcing her by threatening to reveal this information. EJ, however, threatens her and continues his affair with Taylor, both of them getting engaged. Nicole clashes with Taylor on numerous occasions, but eventually gives up and begins an affair with Brady. Eventually, Bo, Hope, Rafe, and Sami reveal to Taylor EJ and Stefano's scheme of the Rafe doppelganger and how the imposter, really known as Arnold Fenegar, raped Sami and killed Fay Walker, Taylor's mom. At first, Taylor is skeptical, but she ends her engagement with EJ, heartbroken by what he has done. She apologizes to Nicole for everything, and lives in Nicole's one-room. EJ is saddened, and disappointed, when he learns how Rafe was merely imitating the imposter, who killed Fay, and wants to win Taylor back, but fails. Stefano disowns EJ, but later takes him back. Eventually, EJ gets over Taylor, who advances on her ex-boyfriend, Quinn Hudson. Quinn and Taylor reunite as a couple, and EJ's feelings for Nicole return, especially when Gus tries to kill her in a hostage holdup, where he is Taylor's lawyer, after the prostitute-beater scandal. EJ threatens Vivian if she doesn't save Nicole, and the police arrest Gus. After Vivian, Taylor, Quinn and Carly leave Salem with Ivan and Nicholas, EJ is jealous of Nicole's affair with Brady, and the two share a sexy tango in a restaurant, where Kate and Stefano are upset and puzzled at how EJ has fallen in love with Nicole again. Nicole ends her relationship with Brady so that she can be single again, and find her own way. However, she gets a job as EJ's campaign manager, due to his running for mayor. Nicole wants to keep their relaionship strictly professional, for fear of EJ betraying her again. EJ tells her that Taylor wasn't the real deal, only Nicole. Nicole's feelings resurface, and during a blizzard, the two have sex twice after being trapped alone in the mansion. Nicole regrets what she has done and wants a divorce. EJ is heartbroken, but Nicole decides not to turn in the files for divorce yet, though she distances herself from EJ. EJ's son, Johnny, goes missing after a shooting at the Brady Pub, since he and his father set up John Black in a scheme to steal Basic Black. Nicole goes to search for Johnny, while Sami arrives at the mansion, arguing with EJ when they learn the body of a boy was found on the pier. EJ and Sami think Johnny died, and have sex in their grief, but are spotted by Will. They are disgusted by what they have done, and decide to keep it a secret. But Will is blackmailed by Stefano into telling Rafe, and so Rafe reveals what happened, causing Sami and Rafe to split, as well as Nicole to finally file her divorce papers against EJ. EJ continues to bond with Sami, but also continuously begs Nicole to get back with him, believing that her child is his. Eventually, EJ realizes that he and Nicole aren't getting back together, so he and Sami give into temptation and make out. EJ is heartbroken when he finds out Stefano isn't his father and Stefano disowns him. Soon, after Stefano is murdered, and all the evidence seemed to point to EJ. Sami stands by EJ and they plan to go on the run together, but Stefano is discovered to be alive. EJ never forgave Stefano for disowning him because they weren't related and he plotted with Justin Kiriakis to overthrow Stefano and gain control of DiMera enterprises. EJ's plan worked and he banished Stefano from the mansion, but he soon and to give up control of DiMera Enterprises when Stefano revealed he has the evidence WJ needed to get Sami out of jail. When Kristen DiMera raped Eric Brady and videotaped it to get back at Marlena, Sami and EJ were on the outs. EJ ended up having an affair with Abigail Deveraux, but they both realized it was a mistake, and ended it. Unfortunately, Nick Fallon had taken photos of the affair and sent them to the DiMera mansion. At some point, Sami learned about the photos and plotted revenge on EJ and Abby. Relationships: Sami Brady: *Start Up: 2006 *Break Up: 2008 *Reason: Because EJ began a relationship with Nicole Walker Second Relationship: *Start Up: 2010 *Break Up: summer 2010 *Reason: Because Sami learned EJ had kidnapped and faked Sydney's death to he back at her. Third Relationship: * Started Aug. 2012 Taylor Raines: *Start Up: winter 2011 *Break up: July 11, 2011 *Reason: It was revealed that EJ was responsible for the imposter Rafe scenario (along with Stefano), which got Taylor's mother killed. Taylor realised that EJ would never change his ways, and ended their engagement. Nicole Mendez-Walker: *Start Up: summer 2008 *Break Up: fall 2009 *Reason: EJ loved Sami, and discovered that Nicole was behind the baby switch, so he divorced her. Second Relationship: *Start Up: fall 2010 *Break Up: spring 2011 *Reason: Because EJ fell in love with Nicole's sister, Taylor, and cheated on Nicole with her, leaving Nicole to reunite with Brady. However, they remained married. Third Relationship: *Start Up: fall 2011 *Break Up: winter 2012 *Reason: Because EJ had an affair with Abigail Deveraux and Sami found out about the affair. Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:DiMera Family Category:Antagonists Category:Current Cast Members Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Children of Stefano DiMera Category:Characters of the 2000s Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Lawyers